In recent times, assisted driving and automatic driving have emerged as trending technologies. As one example of such technologies, a vehicle controller may perform an assisted passing or an automatic passing by controlling the steering and powertrain systems of a vehicle. However, there is a concern that with such technologies, the assisted or automatic passing may not sufficiently account for the safety or comfort of a passenger when passing an oversized vehicle.